1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power jack, and particularly to a power jack having an improved central pin.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIGS. 9 and 10 illustrate two kinds of central pins 80, 90 used in two respective conventional power jacks 8, 9. The first kind of central pin 80 shown in FIG. 9 has a tapered front end 801, an intermediate enlarged portion 802, and a rear end portion 803 hollowed into a cylindrical configuration. A terminal 82, having a hole defined therethrough for insertion of the rear end portion 803 of the central pin 80 and a leg 821 extending downwards for engaging with a corresponding printed circuit board, is crimped onto such first kind of central pin 80, thereby establishing an electrical connection between a mating plug and the printed circuit board. However, the central conductive part of the power jack 8 being composed of the central pin 80 and the terminal 82 not only complicates the assembly process but also increases the manufacturing cost.
The second kind of central pin 90, as shown in FIG. 10, is configured in a solid column shape, and comprises a front portion 901 and a rear portion 902 extending downwards from a bent-out end 903 of the front portion 901. Such kind of central pin 90 is obtained by a multi-axis forming method, whereby the manufacture reliability cannot be ensured and the manufacture cost is unavoidably increased.
Hence, a power jack having an improved central pin is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object of the present invention is to provide a power jack having an improved central conductive pin, the manufacture cost of which is reduced and the manufacture reliability of which is improved.
In order to achieve the above-mentioned object, a power jack in accordance with the present invention includes an insulating housing, a central conductive pin accommodated in the insulating housing, a first switch contact and a second switch contact respectively secured in the insulating housing beside the central conductive pin. The insulating housing defines a plug insertion hole through a front face, an upper recess and a lower recess separately in an upper side and a lower side of a rear face thereof. An elongated cavity and a pair of slots at opposite sides of the elongated cavity are defined in the insulating housing and in communicate with the upper recess. An elongated chamber is defined between side walls and in communication with the lower recess. The first switch contact is substantially received in the elongated chamber, and comprises a base portion and a resilient portion extending backwards from a front edge of the base portion. The second switch contact is partially received in the elongated chamber and electrically contacts with the first switch contact prior to insertion of a mating plug and from the first switch contact after insertion of the mating plug. The central conductive pin is integrally stamped and has a contacting section configured as a hollow column, a soldering section configured as a hollow cuboid and extending downwards, and an intermediate section connecting the contacting section with the soldering section. A pair of wings are formed oppositely on the intermediate section of the central conductive pin. The central conductive pin is received in the elongated cavity, the central axis of which is in alignment with that of the plug insertion hole for correctly and properly cooperating with the mating plug.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the present embodiment when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.